


Annabeth and Percy

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth and Will are nerds, Double Battles, M/M, Nico comforting will, elite eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Elite Eight Fourth Round: Annabeth and Percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Annabeth and Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I will get through the Elite Eight and Renya first before I update other stories. This is so I don't lose my focus on making pokemon battles since there is a lot of research that goes into writing them and I have kind of figured out a groove. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

Nico smiled at Will’s hand in his own. It felt so natural to be holding hands with Will and it always brought a smile to his face. Will was amazing in so many different ways, from his sunny personality all the way to his extensive pokemon knowledge that he was able to bring to pokemon battles. Both Will’s Charizard and Lapras were exceptionally powerful despite being his non-healing pokemon. When Will explained that it was from having to brave the elements to help pokemon it now made sense as to why. Nico wondered if Lapras’ Ice Beam was so powerful due to having to freeze giant waves in a storm or something. The thought of Will being on Lapras or Charizard in the middle of terrible storms made his squeeze Will’s hand. He would never let Will be so reckless again.

Will looked to him with a bright smile, “You ready?”

Nico couldn’t help but return the smile, “Yes. Let’s do this.” They pushed the doors open to the next arena where Percy and Annabeth were waiting. 

“Bro!” Percy greeted, a stupid smile on his face.

Nico frowned, “I’m not your bro.” While he acted like he didn’t like his cousins treating him like their little brother, he actually secretly loved it. Of course he would never say that aloud otherwise his reputation of creepy ghost kid might be ruined, he couldn’t have that. He briefly looked over to Will and figured his reputation was already ruined because of said boy. 

“Brooo, come on!” Percy pouted as he went to hug Nico just like Jason had. “We haven’t seen each other in forever!” When Nico wouldn’t give Percy what he wanted, his sea green eyes went to Will, a Cheshire grin appearing on his face. “So he is your type?” Percy whispered.

Nico could feel the fire of a blush erupt across his face which only caused Percy to laugh. Why had he ever told Percy that he had a crush on him? And doing it by saying that Percy wasn’t his type? He buried his face in his hands with a groan. Percy was never going to let him live this down. He loved his cousin, but sometimes it was a love-hate relationship. Especially when his childhood crush on said cousin was brought up. It wasn’t his fault that he was young and just starting to realize he was gay.

“Seaweed brain,” Annabeth said. “Leave Nico alone. You can tease him after we have won the pokemon battle.”

“Right!” Percy grinned as he went to the other side of the arena. “I can’t lose to you little bro if I have Annabeth on my team! Get ready to be beaten!” Nico couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Percy’s overconfidence. Leave it to Percy to think he could do anything just because Annabeth was an expert on pokemon. He glanced back to Will and smirked. Annabeth may be good, but Will was better. 

“Sorry Percy is going to drag you down Annabeth,” Nico taunted with a grin that only grew when he saw the pout on Percy’s face.

“I can hold my own!” Percy argued. 

Annabeth laughed, “I thank you for your concern, Nico, but we make a great team. We won’t be as easy to defeat as the rest.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Nico agreed. “But Will and I are also a great team.” He glance over to Will who was smiling brightly at him. That bright smile made him blush like always. He wondered if he would ever be able to stop blushing when Will smiled at him. Although, he loved that smile and would keep blushing like a love-sick school girl as long as he could always see that beautiful smile. What had Will done to him?

“We are a good team,” Will beamed.

“Then I look forward to a good match,” Annabeth smiled. “Go Mawile!” Nico felt a chill go through his body at Mawille’s intense gaze.

Will shuddered next to him. “Such a strong Intimidate.” Will commented.

“Go Greninja!” Percy called out with a bright smile. “Blue water pokemon are the best!”

Nico couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips as he slapped his hand to his forehand. Why had he ever idolized this idiot? And why did said idiot have such an odd fixation on anything that was blue and a water type? He honestly didn’t understand what Annabeth saw in him, but they seemed happy so who was he to judge. He looked between Greninja and Mawile as he debated on which pokemon he should use. He could use Chandelure against Mawile, but Greninja would be a problem. His Trevenant knew Dig which would work against Mawile and being a Grass type would naturally be strong against Greninja.

“Go Trevenant!” Nico called. 

“Greninja with the Protean ability.” Will said his brow furrowed in concentration. “Should be interesting to see what moves he knows. They are all going to be very powerful regardless of their type.”

“How do you know my Greninja has the Protean ability.” Percy asked, but Nico could tell that Annabeth was curious too.

“Greninja’s skin is more glossy meaning he has the Protean ability. That gloss allows Greninja to bend the light around him in order to change his type buy absorbing the light of the attack he is about to use.”

Annabeth’s grey eyes widened in surprise. “I never knew that. I knew that the glossiness of a Greninja’s skin meant they had the Protean ability, but never about the bending of the light.” She smiled, “I knew there was a reason I liked you when we first met. Perhaps after your journey through the Elite Eight we can chat. I would love to discuss everything about pokemon with you.”

Will grinned, “That would be amazing! But for now, Go Audino!”

“Audino with the Healer ability.” Annabeth commented. “Makes sense considering you are a nurse of a Pokemon Center.”

“Yes, my Blissey and Alomomola also have the Healer ability, but they are currently with the Saffron City Nurse Joy to help her since I am away.” Will said, still with a bright smile. Nico looked at the pokemon on the field and knew this was going to be a tough battle. While his Trevenant did hold some advantage over Greninja and Mawile, he was also at a disadvantage. Will’s Audino was a normal type which meant she was only weak to Fighting type moves so they definitely had the upper hand there. Granted, Annabeth and Percy’s pokemon weren’t to be taken lightly regardless. 

“Let the battle begin!” The referee shouted.

“Mawile! Use Focus Blast on Audino!” Annabeth shouted which only made Nico sigh. Of course her Mawile knew a Fighting type move. Mawile put her hands together at her side as she started to form a light blue orb of energy in between them. Then she jumped into the air with her hands raised above her head, the light blue orb growing larger. 

“Audino! Try to stop Mawile with Flamethrower before she hits you!” Will shouted. Audino lowered her head as she opened her mouth. A red-yellow flame then formed inside her mouth before she fires a stream of red-yellow fire from her mouth at Mawile. However, Mawile was able to quickly avoid Audino’s Flamethrower and follow through with Focus Blast. She tossed the orb at Audino making a direct hit. Audino cried out as she fell onto her back form the force of the attack with a cry. 

“Audino!” Will cried.

“Greninja, use Dark Pulse on Trevenant!” Percy ordered with a grin. Greninja stood up as he put his hands on top each other, the bottom one a closed fist and the top one perpendicular to his body. A ball of black and purple circles is formed before it is fired at Trevenant. Nico knew that Dark type moves were powerful against ghost pokemon because ghost pokemon couldn’t phase through them nor could they disappear into the shadows to avoid the attack. 

“Trevenant! Use Energy Ball on Greninja!” Nico commanded. Trevenant put his hands together to form a green ball of energy between them. Then brought his hands forward and fired the ball at Greninja. Greninja was quick like his partner and easily avoided Trevanant’s Energy Ball as he continued to use Dark Pulse on Trevenant. Trevenant creaked in pain. Nico looked at Audino weakly getting up as well as Trevenant unable to escape Greninja’s Dark Pulse. He glanced to Will and caught blue eyes staring at him. Something came over him as he stared into those blue eyes, a plan of attack forming in his head. Will gave him a small smile and a nod before he turned his attention back to the battle.

“Audino! Thunderbolt Greninja!” Will said. Audino got up, electricity surrounded her body before she unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at Greninja. Greninja quickly dodged the attack, but had to stop his dark pulse to do so. 

“Trevenant! Dig!” Nico shouted now that his Trevenant could move. Trevenant quickly used his large clawed hands to dig his way underground.

“Mawile! Focus Blast Audino!” Annabeth shouted. Mawile powered up another Focus Blast as she aimed it right towards Will’s tired Audino.

“Audino!” Will shouted with tears in his eyes. “Try to avoid it!” Audino was too weak to try to avoid Mawile, but used Flamethrower again. This time it grazed Mawile, but it wasn’t enough to stop her attack as another Focus Blast hits Audino causing her to faint.

“Trevenant! Charge up your Energy Ball to use on Greninja while you use Dig on Mawile!” Nico screamed so his Trevenant could hear him underground. Trevenant used Mawile’s distraction from being hit by Flamethrower as the chance to come out of the ground to hit her, then throws a fully charged Energy Ball at the unsuspecting Greninja. Trevenant effectively taking out both pokemon in one blow. 

“Mawile and Greninja are unable to battle. The winners are Will and Nico.” The referee announced. Will immediately ran to his Audino and scooped her up into his arms.

“I am so sorry Audino,” Will cried as he got out the medicine from his backpack to treat her wounds. Nico quickly returned Trevenant to his pokeball before he crouched down next to Will to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Will looked at him briefly with watery eyes, before going back to tend to Audino. Audino opened her eyes after Will gave her a revive and then snuggled closer to her trainer. 

“I’m sorry Audino.” Will cried as he hugged his pokemon. “The medicine will start working soon and then you’ll feel all better.” Audino just purred as she snuggled Will happily. Will looked to Nico, “I’m sorry. We almost lost because of me.”

Nico just smiled as he shook his head, “No, if Audino didn’t hit Mawile with Flamethrower it wouldn’t have worked. You and Audino did great.”

Will looked down at Audino lovingly, “You did amazing for your first battle. I am so proud of you. Now you can rest.” Audino smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Will’s cheek before she returned to her pokeball.

“Her first battle?” Nico asked curiously. He knew that Will didn’t have pokemon battles often, but the fact that he said that it was Audino’s first battle was quite shocking. It made him wonder if maybe Blissey, Aromatisse and Alomomola were the same since they were Will’s main healing pokemon. While Gardevoir and Hatterene were both healers as well, they were both Will very protective over Will so he assumed they must be better suited for battle much like Lapras and Charizard. 

Will sighed as he stood up with a sheepish grin. “Yeah, only Gardevoir, Hatterene, Lapras and Charizard really battle the few times I have been in pokemon battles.” He said which confirmed Nico’s previous idea of only half of Will’s pokemon ever being in a pokemon battle.

“That was your Audino’s first pokemon battle?” Annabeth asked with a smile. “I am surprised that she could even hit Mawile with Flamethrower considering she has never battled before. It was quite impressive. Although you could tell she was a little nervous.”

Will nodded, “Yeah... She normally will use Flamethrower and Thunderbolt during storms to help Charizard, that is why she knows those attacks. But I have never used her to battle, I probably shouldn’t have because she got hurt because of my poor choices.”

“We all make mistakes,” Percy laughed. “Arceus knows I’ve made plenty. But that’s how we learn. I know you don’t battle often, but from what the other said you have trained your pokemon very well. Audino is the same.”

“Yes,” Annabeth chuckled. “Seaweed brain isn’t always the brightest...”

“Hey!” Percy interjected.

“..but he has learned from his mistakes as we all do.” Annabeth continued with a smile. “I am sure that while your next battle with Reyna won’t be easy, it will be very knowledgeable for you.”

Will blushed, “Thank you Annabeth.”

“You’re welcome, Will.” Annabeth smiled. “Good luck with your next battle and I look forward to sitting down with you so we can share our knowledge about pokemon with each other.”

“I look forward to that as well.” Will grinned. 

“Come on, Sunshine.” Nico smiled as he took Will’s hand. “Let’s go take a quick break before we battle Renya.” He glanced at Annabeth and Percy playfully bantering between each other which mainly consisted on Percy pouting. “And leave the lovebirds to flirt.”

Will smiled, “Want to cuddle while we rest a bit?” Nico blushed at the thought, it wasn’t like they hadn’t cuddled before. It was quite the opposite since Nico had his nightmare they cuddled every night since. However, this wasn’t in the safety of their town nor in their own homes. He wasn’t sure why it made him nervous of the posibility of one of his friends walking in on him and Will cuddling, but it did. They knew that Will and Nico were dating, he had told them, but other than hand holding and secret chaste kisses where his friends couldn’t see he didn’t feel comfortable. 

“Or we can just talk and hold hands.” Will suggested as if he could read Nico’s mind. Nico knew that was kind of the case considering Will had told them that he could feel people and pokemon’s emotions pretty well. Will was always respectful of Nico’s boundaries and that only made Nico love this boy more. 

“We should discuss our plan for going against Renya.” Nico nodded with a sigh, his hand tightening around Will’s. He was worried about how Will will handle such an intense battle. While his other friends didn’t go easy on them, they were nothing compared to Reyna. Nico himself had only beat her once, and he would call that more of luck than anything else. He also needed to consider Will’s powerful psychic bond with his pokemon. While it seemed that Will could only feel the pain of Gardevoir and most likely Hatterene, that itself could be an issue. Lapras and Charizard both had proven they were Will’s most adaptable and well trained pokemon, but he also had Audino and Aromatisse which Will said he didn’t use for battle. Regardless, this battle was going to be extremely difficult for Will. Nico considered asking Will to just sit an watch while he battled Reyna.

“I’ll be fine.” Will said as he placed a gentle kiss to Nico’s cheek. “I want to see this through with you and while I know it will be hard, I have you to support me.”

Nico frowned, “Are you sure, Sunshine? Are you sure you’ll be able to handle your psychic connection with Gardevoir and Hatterene? Or see your other pokemon get hurt in battle even faint?”

Will bit his lip nervously, “I won’t like it...” He sighed. “And it will be hard, but I think it will help me and my pokemon grow more.” His hand squeezed Nico’s. “Just...” Blue eyes looked into Nico’s. “Just hold my hand...” He blushed and looked away. “I am going to need your strength to get through this.”

Nico cupped Will’s face with his free hand to bring him into a soft kiss. “I will give you all the strength you need, Sunshine. Remember, we are in this together.” He looked into watery blue eyes before he was wrapped in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Death Boy.” Will whispered into his ear.

Nico hugged Will back with a smile. “Anytime, Sunshine.” He knew that their next battle was going to be challenging, but they were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> So since Will's pokemon were coming off and pretty overpowered, because they are I chose to have Will's Audino not do the greatest. Also what he tells Nico about four of his pokemon not battling often because they mainly do healing fits. He leaves Audino and Blissey in charge of the Pokemon Center often and Alomomola takes care of the injured Water pokemon on Route 12. Aromatisse he uses to help cure status conditions as well as calm down pokemon. I know you haven't seen Aromatisse in action, but you might see her soon.
> 
> Next is the battle with Reyna. I have a question for all of you. Do you wish to see all six of her pokemon? Or should I keep with the theme of only using one pokemon each, but for Reyna's case she will use two because she is the sole champion. Let me know.
> 
> Another note, It was hard to pick a type that I wanted to use for Annabeth, but I don't know why I settled on Steel type for her. I figured since she would do architecture that Steel pokemon would be extremely helpful to her. Oh, and just so you know, Piper is not a Fairy type pokemon trainer. She is an Eevee evolution trainer. :) 
> 
> Last note, once the elite eight battles are over, let me know what else you would wish to see from this AU. :P
> 
> Well let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
